falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Plummet
A seedy den of thugs and criminals, Plummet is an Open town in North Dakota. It caters to the underworld though all are welcome inside, granted they can pay the toll. Stuck near the bottom of the missile silo is the shantytown where the citizens go about their lives trying to stay unnoticed by the raiders who rule. History Pre-War Plummet was constructed as Missile Silo #N12-4a in North Dakota in 2256, as part of a defense initiative. It was staffed by a four-man crew, mostly for maintenance. When the great war came, the silo's Titan 3 Missile launched, and the crew evacuated to their nearest military base for orders. Post-war The silo would sit unnoticed for over a century, nature having reclaimed most of the surface. Man would again walk through its bowels in 2223, as scavengers sought a refuge from the winter. Their flashlights and torches revealed a surprisingly intact launch facility, and they rode out the winter there, feeding on the roaches that called it home. When spring and Thaw arrived, the party left and returned to Tall Town loaded with scavenge. They would sell their finds, and one man would go back with a small party, determined to make a settlement there. They would arrive in mid-spring and begin work, clearing a small plot on the surface as they strung torches throughout the underground. They made their camp in the security barracks, mapping and repairing the facility from there. They sent a group back to Tall Town in August and spread word of their settlement as well as purchased supplies. Plummet would grow steadily over the next two decades, Until a raider band took notice of the town and its features. They would strike one morning in 2243, overpowering the few guards and locking them into a closet. They then announced their presence and rule over the town, which the mayor would agree with in exchange for a promise of safety for the town. This promise was honored as the raiders moved in, taking the best quarters for their own. They would then take over the running of the town, with Knuckles replacing the mayor and her men the guards. Needing to expand food since their arrival, the raiders arranged for some Squirmers and other fish to be brought from Tall Town. Dumping them in the bottom of the Silo, The fish would aid the rice crop by keeping the water clean and fertilized, and with the occasional raid on a passing caravan they were self-fed. This would content them for some time, until Knuckles died in 2264. After a brief power vacuum, a man named McRuddy emerged in charge. He would stop their raids on caravans despite protests, and instead, offer to trade. While initially suspicious, some would stop to trade and observe the new Plummet. They would be received in a well-appointed hotel to do business, and were even offered meals. These changes were enough to draw in more trade, Though it also brought other raider bands, both to trade and to prey. McRuddy was initially indifferent so long as tribute was paid, he would be compelled to take a stand after a food caravan was hit before it had reached the town. He led most of the band against the poachers, who they burnt alive as a message to others. This moved put McRuddy at odds with the band's old guard, who view him as a sellout. Unfortunately for them, they were in the minority and killed by McRuddy's loyalists one night. In order to avoid future conflict, however, Mcruddy decreed that Plummet would be neutral ground for all those that can pay. This satisfied both sides, and the peace held. They would encounter a traveling group of ghouls in 2272, and quickly worked out an agreement with them in exchange for lodging. Since then little of note has taken place here, exactly as the raiders like it. Economy Plummet makes its living on tolls and fees from travelers and guests that pass through whether for the night or the winter. Most money changes hands at the town Hotel, built in the Security barracks. Here guests can buy anything from beds to small arms depending on what the raiders have in stock. It is also here that merchants can sell the parts that the town needs to function, usually in exchange for lodging and food. They produce their own food, growing rice in the flooded basin of the silo, with Squirmers and smaller fish in the water to eat any algae and fertilize it. Their water is caught in rain barrels and boiled, before being piped to the various homes. Culture Plummet is a town of strength and resignation. The raiders watch over the workers, taking a percentage of their food and punishing them if they try to hold back. While the people are penned sheep, they are better fed and safer than many people in the wastes, not only from starvation but from their overlords, as any unjustified rape, murder or theft is punished by death. Category:Communities Category:Badlands Category:Raiders